


Allison Knows She’s Lucky (Trans Awareness Week/TDOR)

by totallyrandom



Series: LGBTQ Days [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy, TDOR, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transgender Day of Remembrance, allison loves being a trans woman, trans awareness month, trans awareness week, trans day of remembrance, transgender Allison Argent, transgender and gender non-conforming awareness, transgender awareness month, transgender awareness week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent knows she’s lucky. She won’t be swallowed up by this. She won’t be part of the heartbreaking statistics. Her life isn’t what anyone would suspect. She’s … content. Most of the time. Sometimes she’s even really, really happy. A happy girl. Well, young woman now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison Knows She’s Lucky (Trans Awareness Week/TDOR)

**Author's Note:**

> November is Trans Awareness Month. Learn more from [GLAAD](http://www.glaad.org/transweek) and [The Task Force](http://www.thetaskforce.org/transmonth).
> 
> You might want to check out my other trans story in this series too.

Allison knows she’s lucky. She won’t be swallowed up by this. She won’t be part of the heartbreaking statistics.* She’s a champion archer, excellent at hand-to-hand combat, decent with a gun. She’s a pretty white woman, small. Her life isn’t what anyone would suspect. But she’s happy. 

She’s lucky to have a family that supports her. Babies her, really. It’s annoying and excessive, and unnecessary, but it’s sweet. She knows it’s just misguided but well-intentioned love. 

They let her go on hormone blockers and, later, hormones. They’ll support her if she chooses to have surgery. Allison is still undecided on that. She already lives the life she wants. She doesn’t feel alienated from her body. Not anymore. She’s … content. Most of the time. Sometimes she’s even really, really happy. A happy girl. Well, young woman now. 

In middle school she really went overboard with girly things. Thought she had to wear Pepto-Bismol pink** frills and lots of jewelry all the time or people wouldn’t believe her. That’s before the boys all hit puberty. Before the testosterone hit them back with acne and peach fuzz. They started looking different enough without her vigilance. 

She relaxed, then. Started wearing dark colors again. Pants instead of dresses. Her mom even helped her find her own style. Nothing too girly-girl. It doesn’t look like Barbie threw up in her closet anymore. 

Allison knows she’s lucky. They let her skip the awkward testosterone years. Her parents, the doctors. She still looks delicate. Feminine. Perfect skin. She blends in with the other beautiful girls. She’s lucky. 

They move around a lot for her dad’s business. That made it easier in a way. They timed her transition around him. They left after elementary school graduation, started her on hormone blockers, and changed her name. She graduated middle school and started hormones. 

She begged to take a year off and stay with her grandparents in France while the hormones took effect. Started high school in a new state the next year. 

She lost a lot of things along the way. Friends left behind in states far away. Her hopes for winning Olympic gold in archery. She thinks of what might have been, sometimes. But she can’t manage to regret any of it. 

Especially now that she has Scott. He’s different too. They’re perfect together. Her parents can’t see it yet. They’re too overprotective. And prejudiced. Dangerous. Deadly. She was crushed to learn about that. But she’s bringing them around. She thinks. She hopes they can see that Scott is good to her. Good for her. She thinks she’s good for him, too. 

Her parents have no problem with her being trans. They understand that some things about her body are not in her control. Not without help. Her body makes life different for her, giving her unique challenges. Different but not bad. Scott’s the same. Now he has an anchor, has control. Their differences are a blessing. A gift. It brought them together, after all. 

Today of all days, Allison knows she’s lucky. Today she remembers those who have been taken from her community.*** Next week she’ll count her blessings.****

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to do a long story about this sometime. Maybe I’ll be able to circle back to this idea in the future.
> 
> * There is an epidemic of violence against transgender people, especially trans women of color. The [suicide rate among the trans community](http://www.thetaskforce.org/study-high-rates-of-bullying-suicide-attempts-among-transgender-and-gender-non-conforming-people) is also much higher than in the general population. Help is available. If you need it, please contact the [Trans Lifeline](http://www.translifeline.org). If you are lucky enough not to need it, please throw a few dollars their way to support their important work.
> 
> ** [Pepto-Bismol](http://%20http://www.pepto-bismol.com/) pink:  
> [](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/81RwTKmqz1L._SL1500_.jpg)
> 
> *** November 20 is the [Trans Day of Remembrance](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgender_Day_of_Remembrance), which honors the lives lost to anti-trans hatred. 
> 
> **** Thanksgiving in the USA. (It’s also the [National Day of Mourning for Native Americans of New England](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Day_of_Mourning_\(United_States_protest\)).)


End file.
